


Lazy Days

by ANTchan



Series: Skating Your Way Through [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Frottage, M/M, Prompt Fic, Romance, Sleepy Sex, SniperPilot Spring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:12:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANTchan/pseuds/ANTchan
Summary: Prompt: Cactus - A cactus flower symbolizes lust. + Sweet Pea - Good-bye; Departure;Blissful Pleasure;Thank You for a Lovely TimeFor once, Bodhi isn't awoken by the sound of his daughters trampling about the house, or his boyfriend slamming cupboards in the pursuit of breakfast. For once, he can enjoy the lazy, sun-soaked morning with a sweet, beautiful man curled into his side.





	Lazy Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rogueshadows](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rogueshadows/gifts), [fallsouthwinter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallsouthwinter/gifts), [wingedbears](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wingedbears/gifts).



> This was a prompt for the SniperPilot Spring event that got away from me. And I've finally come back round to finishing it! It's also a gift to my fellow Skating Your Way Through co-writers - rogueshadows, wingedbears, and fallsouthwinter. Thank you guys SO MUCH for being with me on this strange and wonderful journey, and for putting up with me when I'm a bad fic parent. Please enjoy these two being soft and IN LOVE.

The fact that neither his alarm nor the girls wake him up is what draws Bodhi from sleep. There’s pale morning light filtering through the curtains when his eyes flutter open, filling the room with a soft, peaceful glow. Bodhi squints against it and turns his face into the pillow, burrowing into it and the ever-present warmth of the arm coiled gently around him.

The house is quiet, which is unheard of for a Saturday morning. Even if Paige or Rose aren’t up and about, then Cassian usually is, sluggishly (and a little obnoxiously) rifling through the kitchen cabinets in the pursuit of breakfast.

It takes him several moments to remember that Paige is at Shara’s for a sleepover with Poe and the rest of their friends, while Rose, not wanting to be left out, is at Luke’s to spend the weekend with Rey. It takes several more moments to put together that Cassian is not, in fact, downstairs making far more noise than should be allowed during the preparation of breakfast. 

The revelation has Bodhi turning into the body pressed up beside him, finding smooth, warm skin to nuzzle into with a sleepy murmur. “Mornin’.”

The arm around his waist curls tighter, a smiling kiss pressed into his hair. “Morning,” Cassian greets softly. “How’s your back?”

Bodhi hums, stretching experimentally, but unwilling to move away from Cassian to do it. He ends up arching into him instead, moaning drowsily as Cassian’s hands massage sweetly along his spine. When there’s only a dull ache - a blessing; he’s not getting any younger and the fluctuating spring weather certainly isn’t doing him any favors - he says: “Not bad.”

“Good. I thought you could use some rest after it was bothering you yesterday.” Cassian sounds far more coherent than should be allowed on a lazy Saturday, but even still his voice washes over Bodhi, making him go lax in his embrace. He wonders how long Cassian has been awake, watching him. Refusing to get up.

“What,” he mumbles, smothering his grin in Cassian’s shoulder, “no breakfast in bed?”

Cassian grunts close to his ear. “You couldn’t make me leave this bed if you tried.”

“Mm. Romance _is_ dead.”

“I wouldn’t say that…” A delightful shiver works its way down Bodhi’s spine, as his boyfriend’s voice lowers, soft and intent. 

Bodhi leans back, enough to peer up at him. He finds an expression that matches the note in Cassian’s voice, eyes affectionate and molten with want. And Bodhi is impossibly weak to it, damn him. That single look is enough to knock the breath from his lungs. His heart trips in his chest, anticipation chasing away some of the sleep from his mind. He tips his head up, beckoning the kiss that Cassian so gladly gives him. Slow and achingly sweet, the caress of Cassian’s lips and hot tongue licking into his mouth sends shivers racing through him. 

Bodhi sighs happily against his boyfriend’s lips, parting them eagerly as Cassian’s hand cups the back of his neck, fingers carding through his short hair. He can’t help but go pliant, letting Cassian kiss him, letting him narrow the world down to his gentle touch and the heat of his mouth. Bodhi’s hands rest at Cassian’s chest, unhurried and happy to bask in the attention. They have time, this morning. And blessed privacy for the first time in weeks.

By the time the kiss breaks, they’re both breathless. There’s an ecstatic tremor in Cassian’s hands as they smooth down Bodhi’s shoulder blades, arms going around him and pulling him impossibly closer. Bodhi tips his head back with the barest breath of a whimper, rewarded by the hot press of kisses to his throat instead. 

It takes him a moment to focus through the haze of sluggish pleasure, to realize the words being breathed against the hollow of his throat. “I love you.” Cassian brands them in each open mouthed kiss, over and over, as if he’s trying to sear them into Bodhi’s flesh. 

Warmth swells in Bodhi’s chest, until it feels ready to choke him. Until he has trouble breathing past the lump in his throat. “I love you too,” he says, his voice a low rasp. He gathers Cassian close, slinging a leg over his hips, hands combing Cassian’s long hair back. His fingers twist in the soft strands, tightening until he’s tugging at Cassian’s hair. 

And Cassian whines so sweetly against his throat, his body arching. His cock is half-hard against Bodhi’s hip, hot and familiar, and just the feel of him has Bodhi swallowing back a hazy moan. He clutches Cassian to him instead, fingers digging into his back and burying his nose in Cassian’s soft hair. 

“Cass,” he murmurs, his lover’s name hitched on his lips. His next breath is a short, hiccuping laugh as Cassian gropes the curve of his ass with both hands, squeezing and tugging Bodhi’s hips closer. Bodhi’s sleep pants are shoved off his hips, and the two of them make a clumsy job of kicking them down the bed. Cassian’s only get as far as around his thighs before they lose patience, tangling together again. The press of him, now skin-to-skin, curled around and entwined with him has pleasure and heat sparking in Bodhi’s belly. His eyes flutter closed, a lazy whimper on his lips.

They rock together like that for a while, not entirely coordinated with Cassian’s hands guiding him. It’s unhurried and imperfect. They’re not at an angle where Bodhi can do much other than let Cassian grind against his hip, but he has Cassian’s mouth at his throat, has him shivering in Bodhi’s arms, all _his_ , and it’s all Bodhi could ask for.

“Here,” he murmurs, nudging at Cassian’s shoulder.

Bodhi rolls onto his back, pulling Cassian with him until he settles comfortably between Bodhi’s legs. He squeezes his thighs around Cassian’s hips to keep him in place - not that Cassian seems at all willing to move - arching into the slow grind of his hips. 

“Mm, better… that’s perfect. You’re so good to me.” His hands skim up Cassian’s shoulders and the graceful line of his throat, tangling again in his hair, blunt nails dragging lightly across his scalp just to feel his boyfriend shudder against him. And he smirks as Cassian jolts against him with a bitten off whine, leaning forward to press his face into Bodhi’s shoulder. 

“That’s not fair,” he grumbles. His face burns hot against Bodhi’s skin.

“Sorry,” Bodhi says with playful insincerity. “I love making you fall apart.” His extra teasing earns him a weak growl, and Cassian surges up to kiss him, muffling Bodhi’s soft laughter. 

The rhythm of Cassian’s hips is rougher now, dirtier, and clearly he’s doing his best to drive Bodhi out of his mind. Not that he has to try very hard, because each drag of his cock against Bodhi’s own knocks the breath from Bodhi’s lungs. He clamps his legs tighter around Cassian’s hips, wanting more, wanting closer.

The teasing is quickly forgotten, leaving them both smothering quiet gasps in open mouthed kisses and rocking together in the equally quiet morning. It’s both peaceful and frantic all at once, and so easy for Bodhi to get lost in. He forgets to count the kisses or the near silent moans between them, until his skin feels tight and overheated, pleasure curling tight in his gut.

“Cassian,” he rasps, nipping at Cassian’s lower lip. “ _More_. M’close, please...” 

Cassian shifts above him with a desperate little sound, putting his weight onto his elbow so he can work a hand between them. Bodhi hisses through his teeth at the touch of Cassian’s hand around both of them. Cassian twists a hand around them, sending a shudder through them both. The friction is almost too much, but Bodhi groans and bucks up into it anyway. He’s too close to stop now. 

It’s Cassian who comes first with a hitched gasp, dropping his full weight onto Bodhi’s chest and shaking, hips jerking as he spills onto Bodhi’s stomach. Bodhi’s not far behind, thrusting into Cassian’s come-slicked hand until the heat inside him snaps, and orgasm ripples through him in a slow, all consuming wave. 

They cling together, trembling until the aftershocks pass, and Bodhi forces himself to go lax in Cassian’s embrace. He tips his head, pressing his cheek to Cassian’s temple, and hums low in his chest. “Love you.”

There’s a not quite coherent response rumbled into his shoulder. Bodhi breaks into a smile, nudging at Cassian with his chin, and squeezing his arms around him. And then he relaxes back into the bed, the peace of the morning rushing back.

When was the last time they’d just lazed around in bed all morning? Too long.

“Mmm… that was great. Wake me up for round two, okay, love?”

Cassian snorts, and lifts off him enough to shoot a teasing glare at him. “You’re going to sleep like that?”

Bodhi bites back a grin, and waves his hand, turning slightly to snuggle back into the pillows. “Five more minutes.”

“Fine. I’m showering.” Bodhi keeps his eyes closed as his boyfriend climbs over him out of bed - he doesn’t _have to_ do that, but there’s no doubt in Bodhi’s mind that he’s just doing it to be a jerk. A wonderful jerk, of course. But a jerk nonetheless.

“If you can get out of bed, you could join me,” Cassian suggests from beside the bed. Bodhi cracks open an eye just in time to see him shucking the sleep pants that had still been tangled around his thighs. His eyes track down the tapered lines of Cassian’s shoulders, to his trim waist, and to his _unfair_ ass. Cassian turns, and Bodhi can’t quite lift his eyes in time to avoid getting caught.

Cassian’s lips curve knowingly. “Round two might be closer than you think,” he says lightly, crooking a finger at him as he strides into the en suite.

Bodhi lays there until he hears the shower come on. And then he scrambles up and out of bed, stretching as he pads after the man he loves.

**END.**


End file.
